liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Liberal Christianity
Liberal Christianity is just a bit vague. Liberal Christians belong to many different Denominations. Liberal Christian perspective We've given you below a Christian perspective on liberal Christianity. Perhaps the defining characteristic of liberal Christians is that they are comfortable with ambiguity and diversity. They realize that life is a complex spiritual journey, and that each person on that journey is confronted with unexpected revelations and unique experiences. Liberal Christians therefore welcome a variety of approaches to understanding God, and are open to new ways of talking about the divine. Religious questions are seen as complex, and answers only tentative. Certain that "now we see through a glass, darkly" (1 Cor. 13:12), liberals are cautious about making dogmatic statements or claiming to have a monopoly on the truth. They see the search for truth as an ongoing task, rather than one that has already been completed. What is a Liberal Christian? Basically, liberal Christians are tolerant and spiritual. Liberal Christians and the Bible Liberal Christianity means believing that the Bible is true (in parts; or at least seeing it in a different way from the way the Fundies do) and that the Bible is inspired by God (in parts). Liberal Christians aren’t quite sure if God did it or if the Big Bang did it and Evolution did it. Some Liberal Christians believe that God caused the Big Bang and evolution. Liberal Christians don’t take the whole Bible-based morality seriously either. Most believe that either ALL will go to heaven immediately; all will go EVENTUALLY go to heaven; or that it is based on good deeds. Liberal Christians tend to be happy people who don't force their religion onto others and don't frighten Children or adults over Hell. Liberal Christians and their children are always at risk that fundamentalists will undermine their happiness. Liberal Christians don't follow the dogmatic Christian fundamentalism of the Religious Right and many but not all are political Liberals. Liberal Christians tend to be comfortable with the more liberal bits of the Bible such as the Sermon on the Mount and the parable of the Good Samaritan. Liberal Christians tend to ignore bits such as "the sons of Ham shall be hewers of wood and drawers of water" along with various other dodgy parts of the bible that have been used over the centuries to justify Racism genocide, forced conversion, torture and execution of people of different religions, slavery, Homophobia, sexism, strict Sabbatarianism, Anti-Semitism and assorted dietary rules that conflict with the modern western diet. By contrast, Conservative Christian fundamentalists Pretend they follow the whole of the Bible LITERALLY and Pretend they're better than Liberal Christians. Still, Conservative Christians tend to overlook parts of the Bible that preach tolerance and forgiveness while liberal Christians take love, tolerance and the like very seriously. {All Christians pick and choose which parts of the bible to follow. See Cafeteria Christianity for more about this.) Liberal Christians and other Liberals Liberal Christians and liberals generally embrace or at least admire ideas such as "love thy neighbor", and "blessed are the peacemakers" even if they sometimes only pay lip service to Christian ideals of poverty, humility and care for prisoners. Other liberal Christians like the Quakers take care of prisoners and prison reform very seriously and have done good work in the prison service. Many liberal Christians are actively involved in helping poor people in the Developed world or the Third World. Homosexuality and Liberal Christianity They generally feel that homosexuals are acceptable and aren't any worse than anyone else. Even though some don't feel comfortable and feel it to be a sin, most accept that it should be legal to marry a person of the same sex. Some even believe that homosexuality is not a sin, and you are born that way. Liberal Christianity & Secularism All Liberal Christians believe that the government treating one religion as superior to another is unacceptable. Liberal Christianity & Conservatives Conservative leaders of Roman Catholics and Protestants tend to insist that what Christians believe is what conservatives teach. According to them, others with different and more progressive Christian views aren't really Christians at all. American conservatives are frustrated because they lost legal campaigns over Gay marriage and other LGBT issues. They're now turning on Liberal Christians even more than before. After Losing On Same-Sex Marriage, Conservative Christians Find A New Enemy Liberal Christians naturally fight back and point out how far the Religious Right conflicts with the more liberal parts of the Bible. It’s Time For Liberal Christians To Reclaim Christianity From Conservatives Who’ve Distorted the Faith Examples of Liberal Christians * Jimmy Carter * Jesus Christ * Al Gore (45th Vice President 1993-2001; Environmentalist) * John Kerry (Sec. of State 2013-2017) See also *God (Liberal Christianity Viewpoint) References External links *Liberals like Jesus Category:Religion Category:Christianity Category:Liberals Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:Misguided good people